


SS

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Vergil/Dante - Freeform, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 但丁给维吉尔口了；维吉尔X但丁注意。





	SS

“我不确定他们什么时候回来，而且我还打算顺利地吃晚饭，所以虽然我也很想但是不了吧。”

但丁突然嘟嘟囔囔地冒出这么一句，维吉尔偏过头，“什么？”他的眉头纠结地拧起来，这是一个挑衅还是什么，他本来心情还挺好的。

他那傻瓜弟弟啪地把杂志盖到脸上，又拖下来露出眼睛和乱糟糟的头发， 他应该打理一下自己的，维吉尔依旧拧着脸，想到但丁乱七八糟的头发和脸上的划痕的原因，心又沉到了胃里，他开始感觉很不舒服了。

“我指你用笑一直在试图脱我裤子这件事，”他觉得但丁似乎在啃杂志，他的牙齿发出轻微的磨蹭声，眼神飘忽不定，“我之前……”

维吉尔不知道自己什么表情，但是他懒洋洋的兄弟终于舍得把杂志放下了，他注意到边缘的破损，随即被挤进自己身前的但丁挪开了注意力，他把腿稍微分开了一点。

“我就知道，”但丁唧唧歪歪地发牢骚，用手抚摸他兄弟的大腿，内里原本紧绷的肌肉此刻很放松，有些懒洋洋、漫不经心的引诱意味，当然维吉尔会说，都是他自己脑子的问题，“你就想要这个……”他看见维吉尔的眼睛又看向阎魔刀，赶紧又补充，“是是对，对的我也想要你。”他把脸压紧了兄长下腹，那些细致的衣料边缘磨蹭他粗粝的面庞，“我也一直在想你……还有这…”

维吉尔伸手插进弟弟发梢的边缘，顺着未曾打理而毛糙的后颈停留在那里，他想起小时候但丁皱着脸因为打架后额头上的伤口而喘气，他把手指伸过去，抚摸到破损的伤口边缘和血渍，那感觉一直温热又甜美，就像但丁压在皮带扣上呼出的热气，滚烫又赤诚，他从不掩藏并且以自己恶魔的那一面骄傲，征服且从他兄弟身体上剥离的伤口和疼痛一直让他感觉很好。但丁的舌头在纤维和金属边缘滑动，维吉尔以前一直想让他的嘴尝尝阎魔刀的滋味，那个骂骂咧咧的裸着身体的傻瓜，后来发现撕碎但丁的胸膛也同样令人颤栗，血和肉一直让恶魔无法自拔，那个与自己相同的面容，无论是苦痛还是咆哮，他渴望又畏惧地想要品尝自己能创造的最大的高潮——他要杀死但丁。

“…但丁……”维吉尔的手指从敞开的领口沿着半愈合的伤痕滑下去，他低着头的兄弟也急促地把战火引进更深处，他的嘴刚刚碰到维吉尔同样懒洋洋的阴茎，毫不犹豫地张嘴交出了舌头，滚烫的岩浆淌进恶魔的下腹，维吉尔岔开腿，他看见但丁也闭上了眼睛，以前那里面的挑衅和无辜总是让他怒火中烧，但是他现在还是很想看，沉浸在血或者欲望中，剥开他嬉笑松垮的那一面，他自信能让但丁从一块滑腻粘稠的狡猾油脂变得融化、紧绷，在欲火中撕开自己。

就像他们小时候一样，厮打过后的亲吻总是会更甘美黏人，他总是能让但丁神魂颠倒的那个，并且从不为自己引诱胞弟而感到罪恶，毕竟但丁才是那个更加热衷于背着伊娃“玩游戏”的人。叛逆或者阎魔刀，项链包括但丁都是属于他的，他本应该记得写好自己的名字的。

维吉尔沿着血腥气和伤口的丝丝裂缝抚摸但丁，他的肌肉在日夜颠倒的娱乐和垃圾食品的冲击中居然幸存着，但是有些东西似乎让他变得更柔软了。维吉尔将但丁按得更深，他感到嘴唇边缘紧绷着包裹自己，深处的咽喉挣扎着试图放开又挤压，那真的感觉很愉快，他想让但丁流血，痛苦，但不要有眼泪，这次不需要，他希望看到但丁因为自己而混乱失神，那些他的同伴们从未得到过也不会得到的但丁的一面。

他挺了挺腰，但丁发出窒息般的气声，但并没有推开维吉尔，反而抓紧了他的大腿，手指在衣服上勒出痕迹，很明显他也不想认输，他艰难地抽动舌头，模仿着下体的挤压，像蛇一样环绕纠缠他的兄弟，维吉尔感到下腹的肿胀，从薄又湿润的嘴唇边露出的阴茎让但丁的脸疼痛地扭曲僵硬着，不过他们两个似乎都对彼此的伤害而深陷其中，甘之如饴。维吉尔继续拉进但丁，他胸膛上柔软的肉和血迹摩擦着维吉尔的大腿底侧，很快他似乎对此感到腻味，手指又重新回到了但丁的后颈。

“但丁。”他低下头，轻微地抚摸着耳廓到蝴蝶骨，在兄弟的头顶几乎是耳语一样低声呻吟起来，这招从来都这么立竿见影，他感觉到了但丁的颤抖，几乎是痛苦地遏制自己的挣扎。他的小弟弟从来没法拒绝自己袒露的虚弱和伤口，他会像火一样融化，水一样潮湿，在维吉尔面前摊开自己，让他拿走一切，第一次带着伤口的嘴唇……躲藏在阁楼里的初夜……但丁背对着自己因高潮而紧绷的背脊……如果他曾经好好记得这个，想要拿走项链其实是件没那么麻烦的事。

维吉尔从但丁的脖子上抽出手，他并不为那里的勒痕感到抱歉，并且命令但丁张着嘴，他的兄弟带着高潮后昳丽的汗水和未发泄完全的茫然，嘴唇就像无法合拢的下体一样被手指重新撑开。维吉尔伸进去，拇指在松软的舌头和滑腻的精液上抚摸，好孩子，维吉尔依然是真心地夸奖他，你看起来还是很漂亮。

他的食指微微按下舌根，但丁发出短促的哽咽声，精液顺着拨开的嘴唇涌了出来，污秽的发梢和衣领让他混乱又潮湿，但丁眨眨眼，靠着维吉尔的腿侧轻轻喘了口气。

他合上嘴唇，含着胞兄的手指，舌头借着精液的润滑纠缠过去，他明亮的眼睛掩在乱糟糟的头发下，像是吮吸般咬着指头，咽下了剩下的黏液。

“但丁一分，”他的兄弟得意洋洋地舔过阴茎的头部，卖弄着把舌头垫在沉甸甸的头部下面，含糊不清地咕哝，“想来第二轮吗？”

维吉尔不置可否，但他确实保持着笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

好吧，如果尼禄没有把车门砸坏的话，他们本应该分出第二场胜负的。


End file.
